


Inheritance

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Agnes Nutter's Prophecies, Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, March Flash Fiction, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: An angel, a demon, and a witch are having tea. Eventually, the inevitable topic arises.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles - March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209824
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Drabbles Forever, Good Omens Drabbles





	Inheritance

An angel, a demon, and a witch are having tea. Eventually, the inevitable topic arises.

“Pity those prophecies you inherited ended,” Aziraphale remarks. “If only Agnes wrote more.”

“Mm,” says Anathema.

Aziraphale sighs, the scent of ozone indicating his strong emotions. “No point wishing for something that never existed, though.”

“Mhm.” Earlier talkativeness evidently exhausted, Anathema checks the clock. “I’d better go before Newt kills the thermostat. Thanks for the tea.”

~ ~ ~

“That was abrupt,” Aziraphale comments once she’s gone.

Crowley shrugs. “Humans are weird.”

“True.”

“‘Specially ones with bicycles.”

“Velocipedes,” Aziraphale corrects, sotto voce.

Crowley snorts. The conversation moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: The author does not endorse stereotyping of bike-riding humans. Admittedly, the author is a bike-riding human and is also undoubtedly weird, but that's a coincidence.)
> 
> ...And the jury is still out as to whether Aziraphale ever actually finds out about the fate of the Further Nife and Accurate Prophecies, and what happens if/when he does.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed; as usual, I'd be very happy to hear any thoughts!


End file.
